Pups Get Frost-Burn!
Pups Get Frost-Burn! While things back in Adventure Bay are rather calm, the same cannot be said for elsewhere in the country. A PAW Patrol team is called to the lakeside city of New Estermere, located at the base of Mount Estermere and the surrounding mountains, to respond to an emergency regarding the ski lifts and a recent blizzard that has stranded some athletes in the vast mountain range. However, two mischievous pups want to help the PAW Patrol however they can, and unwillingly do more harm than good. How will Centurion, Tundra, and the PAW Patrol solve all the problems caused by Queimar and Nevasca? -------------------- Scene 1: New Estermere - Lake District Fourteen years ago... The cold, crisp air of night permeated itself throughout the dimly-lit city of New Estermere. The streets were coated with a thin layer of slippery ice while the tall, metal lamps created a beautiful, soft shine on the hanging icicles. A lone Bernese Mountain Dog, tall and muscular, ran up to the steps of an orphanage. Warm lights shone from within... However the night was silent, as if it were trying to keep a baby asleep. The Bernese Mountain Dog placed on the front steps a small woven basket. A few soft 'coo's were heard from the warm, plaid blankets inside the basket. He looked at them... His children... In remorse and sadness. The two Bernese Mountain twins lay with their little eyes closed. He gently stroked one of their chubby cheeks, and smiled at them one last time. He placed a letter on the basket, knocked on the orphanage door, and awaited a response. He quickly said, "Goodbye... This is for your own good..." before breaking off into a sprint... A tall, white canine adolescent with floppy ears and a black jacket opened the creaking doors and looked around for any figure to address before looking down at the two pups. She knelt down and picked up the letter and tilted her head in confusion. "Hey, Mom?" She called back into the warm cottage. "Mom?!" She cried. "You might want to see this...!" The letter only bore two hyphenated words on the envelope that read 'Flameante-Sneigowski'... The letter itself uttered six words, deep and strong. She picked up the woven basket and carried the two pups inside as they slept peacefully... The words still shouted in white canine's mind... "Their names are Queimar and Nevasca..." Eight years later... "Get those pups! Someone stop them!" The voices of anger and annoyance echoed through the streets as two Bernese Mountain pups ran down the street with a half a dozen annoyed skiers and snowboarders behind them. Cold snowballs flew back and forth between the pups and the athletes. "Can't catch us!!" The young boy, Queimar, exclaimed. He ran alongside his sister ecstatically. The girl stuck her tongue out with a giggle. "We're just having fun!!" cheered Nevasca. She and her brother wore identical blue shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Queimar wore a pair of black denim pants obviously big on him. The belt flopped around as he ran. It seemed that the two would escape, however they crashed into a concrete wall coated in fur. The twins fell backwards onto their fluffy tails, and looked up in nervousness. The tall security guard looked down upon them with a stoic glare... Queimar and Nevasca gulped in fear... As the security guard, clad in blue and black, carried the two Bernese Mountain twins by their collars, Queimar and Nevasca squirmed around, rapidly rattling off complaints and objections... The tall black Mastiff walked to the front doors of the orphanage. The doors creaked open, and there stood the caretaker with a look of disappointment. With a sigh, the white canine muttered, "What did they do this time...?" "Nothing!!" Queimar and Nevasca both exclaimed simultaneously. Eyeing the tear in his jeans, Queimar wiped the excess snow off of his knees hastily. After a quick roll of the eyes, the Mastiff-guard replied sternly with his face of wrinkles. "Caught stirring trouble on the mountains... Caused a huge back-up of skiers with a massive snowball fight..." Queimar scoffed at the explanation. "It wasn't a huge back-up..." He groaned. "besides, a lot of people like our snowball fights!" "Yeah!" protested Nevasca. "Some of the skiers, snowboarders and other pups even joined us!" The two twins folded their arms in a pout. The Mastiff-Guard rolled his eyes yet again. "That still doesn't excuse what you two have done!" He yelled angrily. "This is the fourth time this month!" The white canine tilted her head slightly. She sighed once more before addressing the black Mastiff. "Kingsley... Please..." She said. The Mastiff set the two Bernese Mountain twins on the floor, and they scurried behind the white canine. The white canine wore a soft smile before she said, "They're only pups, Kingsley... Let them play the part." "They're disruptive and destructive!" Kingsley replied. "Sooner or later, they'll cause something much worse than a snowball riot!" The white canine shot a glare at Kingsley, whose eyes widened at the sharp glare. "Very well... My apologies, Ms. Albina..." He gave a quick salute, turned around and walked away with a wave goodbye and a scowl on his face... As the caretaker Albina waved at Kingsley, Queimar and Nevasca thought they'd take the opportunity to try to sneak away... Ever so silently, they tiptoe'd away from their caretaker... Albina cleared her throat and growled, "Queimar! Nevasca!" The two pups slowly turned around with nervous smiles, giggling with a slight hint of fear. Albina knelt down to the two pups. "I know you're better than that..." She said. "You know you can't be causing problems of that magnitude! How would the PAW Patrol think of you two and your antics? They solve the issues that you cause!" The two twins looked down in despair, and then glared up at Albina with puppy-eye expressions. "We're sorry, Miss..." sighed Queimar and Nevasca. Albina let out a soft sigh before gently hugging the two pups. "I remember when my daughter found you on the steps eight years ago... Such adorable little pups..." She said. "You've changed, Queimar and Nevasca Flameante-Sniegowski... Please... Try not to cause so much trouble?" Albina asked with a soothing tone. "We'll try~!" replied Queimar and Nevasca. Of course... This isn't the first time they've said that, nor will it be the last. Six years later... As the years rolled by, Queimar and Nevasca grew greatly in height and very little in maturity. As Kingsley walked out of the security office at Mount Estermere's main ski lodge, buckets upon buckets of snow and slush tipped over with a clang, and the black Mastiff, whom is happily married to Albina's daughter, Haukea, let out a forced sigh and promptly yelled, "Queimar!! Nevasca!!" The two Bernese Mountain twins scurried away, giggling at their successful scheme. Queimar's jeans fit him better, albeit being torn and worn... They were all he had. Nevasca is in the same boat with her skirt. Yet somehow, their identical white shirt underneath blue t-shirts had minimal wear and tear. Queimar and Nevasca turned around abruptly, almost screeching to a halt when the scent of incoming weather pinched their wet noses. They turned around see dark clouds rolling in from the mountains. "You smell it too?" Nevasca asked her brother, hugging his arm. Queimar gave a quick nod in reply. "Yeah... Incoming blizzard... Precipitation has a peculiar smell..." If only they knew... Scene 2: The Lookout (Scene Change: Rubble's Badge) The air in Adventure Bay, despite being shrouded in perfectly untainted snow, was warm and lively in a way. The PAW Patrol themselves were divided into two sides, an action-packed showdown in an all-out snowball fight in the field behind the Lookout. Snowballs blurred and rushed across the field as the pups either dodged or were hit with a bundle of snow. Tracker fell backwards after being hit square in the face with a snowball thrown by none other than his partner, Tierra. The Majorca Ratter giggled for a moment before hurling another snowball. "Ready guys?" Chase asked as Zuma and Skye were prepared to dump large quantities of snow into Chase's Pup Pack. Zuma and Skye each gave a nervous nod as Chase exclaimed, "Fire!!" Snowballs were fired at rapid speeds towards the opposing team, forcing them to take cover behind their forts of ice. Primavera dusted herself off and called out, "No fair!!" "Says who?!" Chase snapped back with a smirk on his face. He laughed loudly as the rest of his team bombarded the opposition with snowballs. "All's fair in a snowball fight! Except rocks in the snowballs, of course." Centurion, the blue and white Weimaraner-Shepherd, took a moment to finish using a blow torch on a device attached to his arm... He abruptly stood up out of cover and pointed his arm towards the other team. "If all's fair, then how about this?!" Centurion exclaimed as the barrels on the arm-device spun around his arm, firing snowballs at a rate faster than Chase's Pup Pack. The odds were evened once more... Chase was bombarded with balls of snow, and he, Zuma, and Skye fell flat on their backs after being knocked down. "Ugh, where's Mindy when you need her?!" Chase exclaimed. With a sigh, he stood up with his hands in the air. Centurion ceased firing and looked on in confusion. Soon, Skye and Zuma did the same as Chase. Then Frostbound, then Saracco, then Umbravivo, then Arabella, and the rest of that team. Centurion, Tundra, and their team celebrated their victory, full of excitement. "Yeah, don't rub it in..." Frostbound smirked devilishly. "This Weather Capsule only lasts for a few more hours, then it's back to summer." Everest giggled from across the snowy battlefield at her boyfriend. "Thank goodness for your Weather Capsules then!" She replied, full of joy. Frostbound loved her dearly... He blushed a deep red as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. However, in the snowy fields, a multitude of lights on the pups began to flash. Their Pup Tags! Each and every single one of them exclaimed with smiles on their faces, "Ryder needs us!" Ecstatically, the pups rushed from their snowy fortresses and into the Lookout that towered above them. They hastily brushed off the some clumps of snow from their fur and clothes. Marshall, being the klutz that he is, slipped on some snow in the doorway. He fell, barreled into Arabella with an "Oof!" The two of them stumbled and crashed into the rest of the pups. All of them were sprawled across the floor of the elevator. The pups groaned and ached in pain as they tried to stand up from being bulldozed. "Marshall... Ari..." groaned Beryl weakly. "Why...?" "Do we need to call Rosie...?" Rubble asked as he stood up. He extended his hand and helped Steelbeam to his feet. Steelbeam rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't have to..." He replied with uncertainty. As the pups straightened themselves up, the elevator ascended ever so silently to the Observation Deck, where Ryder awaited to deliver the next mission... As the pups, clad in their unique uniforms, lined up in front of the teenage boy and the large screen suspended on the wall, Chase exclaimed his signature line, "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Ryder smirked for a moment, and placed a hand on his hip. "Thanks for the entertaining snowball fight, pups..." He commented as the pups laughed in response. Ryder tapped his Pup Pad a few times and began to explain the today's dilemma. "Alright, while it's summer here and the snow is artificial, the same can't be said elsewhere. There's a city up north that's almost always snowy, and they need our help." "Where's that?" Everest asked, wagging her fluffy tail furiously with a smile on her cute face. "Glad you've asked, Everest!" replied Ryder. "Pups! We're going to New Estermere!" The brindle-coated Saracco practically jumped for joy when Ryder announced where they were going. It had been so long since the Cursinu had been there. "Yes! My home! I'm going home!" The other pups, and Ryder, laughed at the Strategy Pup for a moment. "And it's for that reason that you're coming with us! Now, onto the assignments... Centurion! The ski lifts are broken and we need your mechanical knowledge to help fix them." "Let's make some sparks!" exclaimed Centurion. He turned and gave a wink to Tundra, who simply replied with a smirk at her friend. Ryder addressed Tundra, Skye, and Chase as their Pup Tag symbols appeared and glowed on the screen. "Tundra, Everest, Skye, and Chase! Some skiers and snowboarders were stranded from a recent blizzard. We need your help to find them, fast!" "Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed as he adjusted the collar on his jacket. Skye performed a back-flip and struck a cute pose, lifting one foot off the ground as she shouted her call-out. "This pup's gotta fly!" Tundra, the cocoa Husky, cheered her catchphrase ecstatically, "There's snow job that I can't handle!" She whirled her head around and gazed at her lavender cousin. "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" said Everest with an exultant tone. Ryder then turned to the English Bulldog of the group, Rubble, and presented him with his task. "Rubble, we need some help clearing the debris from the avalanches away from the ski resorts and streets. Think you can do that?" Rubble gave a smirk as he replied joyously, "Rubble on the double!" Finally, Ryder turned to Frostbound, who was fixing his tie and fedora, straightening himself up to look spick and span. The Malamute noticed the teenage boy raising an eyebrow at him, and he immediately stood upright. "Frostbound..." Ryder smirked. "You know what to do..." Frostbound made a rejoinder with an equally Machiavellian expression. "Let the weather look fine!" He cheered, making one final adjustment to his fedora. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" exclaimed Ryder. "To the Air Patroller!" As the pups cheered and began to leave, Tundra jogged alongside Centurion as they made their way towards the elevator. Centurion bore a slightly worrisome expression, which Tundra took notice of. "Don't worry, Centurion! We'll find that perfect match for Estela!" "I know, Tundra..." replied Centurion solemnly. "It's just... I just want her to be happy..." Scene 3: New Estermere - Valley District (Scene Change: Saracco's Badge) The mighty Air Patroller soared through the snow-riddled skies to the far northeast of Adventure Bay... North into the mountains. The engines roared through the black of night, and one Weimaraner-Shepherd was restless. He stood, gazing out of the windows in the cockpit as Ryder slept behind him. As Centurion was co-pilot, Robo-Dog drove the mighty vehicle. Ever since that accident... Robo-Dog wasn't just a robot anymore. He was more of a cyborg. They had to build a body for him... Robo-Dog, now nicknamed RD, was in an artificial body modeled after a Leonberger. RD turned his head towards Centurion, and scratched the back of his head. "You know..." said RD casually. "I didn't think it would be possible for me to get fleas." Centurion snickered for a moment. "Well I'm clean..." He replied. "But that happens when you have fur instead of metal now. Mostly fur, at least. Good thing you're waterproof too, right?" RD chuckled for a moment through his artificial vocal chords. "Yeah." RD was still unsure of how he would adjust to this new body of his. He admitted that he required an upgrade... In the morning, as the red sun began to rise over the horizon surrounded with orange, gold and pink, the city below became apparent. The sunlight reflected off of a fresh layer of snow, the sun rising majestically over the towering mountains. To the other side of the city there was a huge, icy lake. They were here. New Estermere. As soon as the Air Patroller landed, Saracco sprang from the jet as soon as the hatch opened. He dove out, rolled over his shoulder, and sprang into the air to perform a split before landing on the ground again. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "I'm home! New Estermere!!" The other pups simply chuckled at the sight of their ecstatic companion. "Remember, we're on a mission, Saracco." said Rubble with a smile. Centurion, on the other hand, caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the air. Besides the various smells of spices, fish, snow, and ramen, there was a canine scent. "No way..." He muttered to himself. The Weimaraner-Shepherd turned to his side to see a pup of brown and white with piercing purple eyes standing adjacent to the pups. "Well I'll be..!" Tundra turned her head to the left and her face instantly lit up in excitement. Her ears perked and she rushed towards the figure. "Mindy!!" She exclaimed as she tackle-hugged her friend. "How are you?" "I'm good, thank you!" Mindy, the St. Bernard pup, replied with a beautiful smile. Saracco placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at the St. Bernard. "What are you doing in New Estermere?" Mindy simply gave a short laugh in response. "Well..." She began to say. "I was in SnowPort visiting Viktor, and then Ryder gave me a call, saying to meet him here in New Estermere for a mission! I've always wanted to visit this place, it's similar yet so different from Polarmount!" As the PAW Patrol pups discussed their plans for the day and revised their roles, two lone Bernese Mountain twins observed the scene nearby. Their mouths gaping and standing in shock. They couldn't believe their eyes! The two were completely struck with awe and desired so much to go meet them. Queimar and Nevasca took a few small steps forward, however they halted in their tracks against the icy stone path. Soon after, the PAW Patrol pups made their move, and rushed away from the Air Patroller and into the city, towards the mountains, and right past Queimar and Nevasca. Centurion, Tundra, Mindy, Saracco, Everest, Chase, Skye, Rubble, Frostbound, and Ryder made their way through the icy streets of New Estermere with Ryder on his ATV, leading the charge. each with their vehicles, the PAW Patrol pups were ready for anything. Queimar and Nevasca shot a look of worry at one another, and quickly tailed behind the PAW Patrol along the cold sidewalk. Scene 4: Mount Estermere - New Estermere Mountain District (Scene Change: Everest's Badge) When the PAW Patrol arrived at the base of Mount Estermere, their eyes widened in shock. Debris and mounds of snow were everywhere. The entire Mountain District looked like a war zone. Some trees were broken and fallen, the roads were cracked and damaged with intrusions of ice, and multiple buildings were half-covered with weighing snow. "I have a feeling this is going to take more than one day, Ryder..." Rubble muttered nervously. "Even with the locals helping out." The PAW Patrol pups let out a solemn sigh, however they equipped their Pup Packs and got to work. Before they did, they were stopped by a tall, black Mastiff. Kingsley approached the PAW Patrol pups with a shovel in hand, clad in black pants and a dark blue down jacket. "Well, we hope that clean-up will take three days instead of four with you guys here." He jested. "This was the most powerful blizzard we've had in years!" "I can imagine!" Ryder replied. He looked at Chase, Skye, Tundra, and Mindy and said, "Okay, you guys head into the mountains to look for those lost people. Centurion, take a look at those ski lifts. Frostbound, keep an eye on the weather, and warns us if any other storms roll in while we're working! The rest of you! Grab a shovel, and let's do this!" The pups cheered ecstatically as they boarded their vehicles and ventured to their designated assignments. Rubble worked with the local construction crews to tear up and replace the sundered roads. Frostbound went to his vehicle and set up his weather tracking devices and his emergency Weather Capsules. With blaring sirens, Chase ventured into the mountains with Skye flying above, and Tundra and Mindy to either side of him. "Ruff!" Centurion barked. "Seraphim Wing Armour!" Six brilliant mechanical wings ejected from his black and silver Pup Pack, and he soared high above to take a look at the ski lift and gondola lines. He took one look and cringed. "This is gonna take a while... The support beams are damaged... I gotta fix the connectors... A lot of them are damaged and need to be replaced." He thought out loud to himself as he whipped out his tools and began to work. "All this from one ski lodge... God only knows that the other seven look like...?" Meanwhile, Frostbound was placing his magnetic field generators around the area they were working at. Just in case another storm hit, all their hard work wouldn't be undone. The Alaskan Malamute hammered the seventh of his pole-like devices into the snow and set it to 'stand-by'. He wiped the sweat off his brow before slowly turning around. Small footsteps crunched in the snow towards Frostbound, and he heard them... When he eyed the source, he looked upon two Bernese Mountain pups. "Oh..." Frostbound sighed, placing his hands on his hips with a smile. "Hello there, pups. What's up?" Queimar and Nevasca froze. They were still in awe at the fact that one of their heroes was right before them. They simply stared speechless at Frostbound with his alluring smile. Nevasca hugged her brother's arm and shot a look at him, expecting Queimar to say something. "Hi..." said Queimar in a panicked state. Nevasca rolled her eyes at this. "Hey..." replied Frostbound awkwardly. He nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. "You... You guys want to help...? I'm Frostbound, by the way. Frostbound Stormwright." "Queimar and Nevasca Flameante-Sniegowski!!" The two twins exclaimed, ebullient as they wore enormous smiles and wagged their large, fluffy tails at rapid speeds. "Yes, we'll help!" Frostbound's eyes widened at the twins' enthusiasm. He figured that they must be familiar with the PAW Patrol... These two can't be over the age of fourteen. The Alaskan Malamute shrugged his shoulders and gestured for the twins to follow him. He sat down on the hood of his vehicle, with the twins to either side of him. "Okay... I'm here tracking weather. Want to help? Go find Ryder or Everest, or go pick up a shovel and help clear the roads for Rubble." Queimar and Nevasca gave a quick nod, and were about to go seek Everest, however a glimmer caught Queimar's eye. He picked up a small metal football-esque device with a shimmering, metallic gleam to it and observed the object curiously. "What's this?" He asked. "Aahhh!!" Frostbound let out a short holler as he snatched the device from Queimar's long-fingered hand. "That... Is a capsule of a powerful Arctic storm... In fact, I thought I left it in Adventure Bay... But don't touch it. If activated, it will last about an hour, but it'll be devastating. It will definitely interfere with the search team in the mountains." Queimar and Nevasca beamed at each other with distress in their gray irises. They gulped in nervousness. Throughout the day, the pups worked hard trying to repair the ruined Mountain District. Centurion had repaired the ski lifts in two resorts, however there were still the others left to tend to. Much to the town's surprise, the troublesome Bernese Mountain duo were actually being helpful. Kingsley didn't even notice their presence until he was told when sundown approached ever so eerily. Scene 5: Estermere Mountains Wilderness (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) As sunset approached, with red, pink, and blue gleaming over the mountains beyond New Estermere, Chase knelt down in the snow to examine some footprints. He got closer to them, and took a whiff. "They must be close...!" said the German Shepherd as he rushed back to his police cruiser. Mindy leaned against her vehicle, eyeing the distance through a pair of binoculars. "Chase, you said that three hours ago..." She remarked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still determined to find them, but we won't have much success at night. Chase turned around and marched up to his St. Bernard companion. He took the binoculars from her eyes and growled, "They may not have until morning! We have to find them! We'll search all night if we have to!" "I didn't say we shouldn't do that..." Mindy replied as she snatched her binoculars back. Chase scratched the back of his head shook a few clumps of snow off of his fur. The St. Bernard tapped her Pup Tag for a moment and asked, "Hey Skye, you see anything from up there?" Above the mountains, Skye zoomed around in her helicopter, scanning and surveying the vast, seemingly limitless white below. It unnerved her... What if they actually missed them? What if the lost skiers were buried in snow, and they just drove right over or past them? The Cockapoo shook her head. She couldn't think like that... "I don't see much from up here, Mindy." replied Skye with a bit of worry in her voice. Meanwhile, further out, a good distance away from Chase and Mindy, a lone brown husky was surveying the land. A few trees off in the distance, but other than that, all that Tundra could see was a snowy wasteland. She stood on the edge of a snowy hill and breathed the cool, refreshing air. After letting out a sigh of disappointment, she began to walk back to her vehicle. As she took a step, she ground made a slight cracking sound. Tundra froze for a moment, taking precaution in her next steps. She took a few more slow and steady steps before the icy floor shattered. Tundra fell into a hollow opening in the earth, lines with ice and snow. She was a few feet from the surface below the gaping hole of ice. "Oh, great..." She muttered to herself. After switching on a flashlight, she took notice of five figures curled up in the dark... Two humans, obviously a couple, a black Husky with a wounded tail, a black and gold Dachshund girl, and a Karakachan Bear Dog. All of them were decked out in winter sporting apparel, and bore damaged skiing and snowboarding gear. One of the lenses on the goggles of the black Husky were damaged. The Black Husky looked up with dread in his eyes, his teeth chattering. "A-Are you... Who I think y-you are...?" Tundra gave a quick nod. "I'm here to rescue you guys..." She replied. The human man with dirty blonde hair gave a cough. "We've been here... For a few days... The storms just kept getting worse and prevented rescue from finding us... I don't know how, but we ended up here." He snuggled his girlfriend, a young brunette with freckles across her face. Tundra tapped her Pup Tag to signal the other pups. While she waited, Tundra began to tend to the athletes. "Ruff! Heater!" She barked proudly, and a miniature heater sprung from her Pup Pack on a mechanical arm. She took out two of her warm blankets from the purple pack she carried and gave them to the athletes. Tundra knelt down and examined the black Husky's injured tail, pierced by icicles... The snow around him was stained a dark red. She didn't exactly know what to do! She didn't have any bandages, nor any other first aid equipment on her person. "Boy, I wish Marshall were here...!" She muttered under her breath. She caught a glance of a German Shepherd figure, clad in a blue shirt and black pants, quickly snatch a blue handkerchief from his pocket and wrap it around the injured Husky's tail. "Or, you can deal with me!" Chase said with a smirk. Tundra giggled at the sight of her friend, and turned around behind her to see Mindy swoop down with Chase's winch attached to her belt. "Alright, let's get them out of here, and head back to New Estermere!" Scene 6: New Estermere Orphanage (Scene Change: Mindy's Badge) While Tundra, Chase, Mindy, and Skye were en route to return to New Estermere, the others who spent the day cleaning up the Mountain District were exhausted by nightfall. Tundra and her group hadn't returned yet, so they were forced to make camp in the thick of the blizzard that raged outside. Everest gazed out the window of the orphanage, where Miss Albina and her daughter Haukea invited the PAW Patrol to stay during their time in New Estermere. With immense worry, Everest said as she gazed, "I hope Tundra and the others are okay..." "They'll be fine!" Ryder reassured with a smile. "I'm sure they're toasty and warm with a campfire or they've taken shelter in a cave or something. Isn't that what you do to take shelter during a storm?" Everest nodded in response. "Well, yeah, but..." A slight chuckle was heard from a pup of brindle coating. "You worry too much." said Saracco. "But... These blizzards are slightly alarming..." Haukea, the one who found Queimar and Nevasca that night long ago, gave a soft giggle. The PAW Patrol were sat at a table, set aside from the others where orphan children, pups, and adolescents conversed, obviously about the PAW Patrol being in their midst. "I know!" She exclaimed. "It's summer, and there's snow galore." "At least there are plenty of potholes to fix!" exclaimed Rubble, trying to stay on the bright side. Centurion took a sip of his hot chocolate and turned to Rubble. "You're the only one I know who gets ecstatic about potholes in the road..." He commented with a smirk. After a brief chorus of laughter, Kingsley finally entered. He silently took a place standing next to his sweetheart Haukea, and wrapped his arm around the white canine's shoulders. Albina cleared her throat and began to speak with a silky, beauteous voice. "You know... I'm actually surprised that Queimar and Nevasca actually helped out. I'm proud of them both." The two twins practically clung to Frostbound and Everest. "Well duh!" said Queimar with some pride and boasting in his voice. "We're not just troublemakers, you know!" added Nevasca with a cute smile. Her brother quickly followed in the deceptive smiling. Kingsley rolled his eyes as the PAW Patrol broke into laughter once again. The work would continue tomorrow, at the next resort in the chain of resorts in the Estermere Mountains. Centurion repaired two full sets of ski lifts, but there were still many more to go. Scene 7: Mount Estermere Eastern Slopes - New Estermere Mountain District (Scene Change: Frostbound's Badge) The next day, as the sun began to rise over the snow-capped mountains, Centurion began his work, soaring to the peaks of the evergreen trees on his Seraphim Wing Armour to fix the ski lifts. As the PAW Patrol and the citizens of New Estermere began to shovel and bulldoze the excessive amounts of snow and ice, Frostbound was fixing one of the satellite dishes on the weather station that broke. He was on the ground fixing one of the radars and needed a specific tool from his vehicle. Frostbound shook his head back and forth and turned his eyes over his shoulder to glance at Queimar, and at Everest and Nevasca working a bit farther away. Even in the cold weather, the sun continued to beat down on the wintry folk. A few lone flurries picked up and carried the fresh powder along the winds... Queimar stood with a large smile across his snout, eager to help. Frostbound asked after a quick roll of the eyes, "Hey, Queimar, could you go to my vehicle and get my compact radar, the double-sided cable, and the other wrench for me?" "Sure!!" exclaimed Queimar as he turned and rushed towards Frostbound's vehicle. Not wanting to be a disappointment, he hastily grabbed the cable, the radar, and the wrench from the hood of the vehicle. As the Bernese Mountain Dog turned around to hurry back, he heard a slight beeping sound coming from behind him... Queimar slowly turned around and looked at the small, metal football-esque capsule with a flashing red light. "Oh no..." Queimar muttered dreadfully. That's the exact Weather Capsule that contained a powerful Arctic storm... The one Frostbound had told Queimar not to touch. Fortunately for him, Frostbound saw the whole accident unfold. He rushed to Queimar, grasped the Weather Capsule and threw the small device high into the air. Frostbound then rapidly pressed a red button on the dashboard of his vehicle, activating the magnetic field generators positioned around the Mountain District, generating a field to protect the town. "GET DOWN!!!" ''Frostbound hollered to everyone within earshot and beyond as he threw himself on top of Queimar to shield him, just in case the magnetic field couldn't keep the storm out. As a ferocious and heartless blizzard ignited before all the citizens' eyes, Queimar was weeping before his role model, struggling to both breathe and form comprehensible words. Frostbound sat down in front of Queimar on top of the cold snow. He placed a hand on the side of the Bernese Mountain Dog's head and had him look at the Malamute. "Look at me, Queimar... It's not your fault...It's not your fault, Queimar!" The storm raged on, it decimating the wilderness beyond New Estermere... Chase looked up at the storm with fear in his eyes, as did Tundra, Mindy, Skye, and the skiers they rescued... Of course, they'd be delayed by several more hours in returning to the city. Everest and Nevasca rushed over to the distressed and disconcerted Bernese Mountain pup. His correspondence wrapped her arms around her twin. "You're okay..." muttered Nevasca, her embrace becoming a little bit tighter. "I messed up..." Queimar replied with a broken voice. Many of the other canines and people on clean-up duty ceased their tasks to observe the scene with Everest, Frostbound, and the Bernese Mountain twins. Nevasca looked around with worry on her face... Tears began to swell in her eyes as the other citizens glared at them with menace... Everest rolled her eyes for a moment as she turned to face the angry denizens. "Alright, back off, everyone! Frostbound and I will take care of this latest accident. But that's exactly what it was, so treat it as such. An accident!" This was quite the scene for everyone... From the city, it appeared as if a giant, stationary storm had generated and refused to move, From within the barrier generated by Frostbound's equipment, Rubble and Saracco looked on in confusion as they observed. They shot each other confused glares before turning their heads towards their companions again. Frostbound stood up and announced with grim, "We can't exactly move on until this storm dies out. Finish up here, and we'll come back tomorrow to finish the job. Got it?!" He shouted angrily. "What happened here today was an accident, nothing more, nothing less, no more questions..." The clean-up crew dispersed with hesitancy and eyes red with agitation. Queimar stood up slowly, with Frostbound's large, icy hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Nevasca looked down with remorse, however the warm and fuzzy arms of one lavender Husky embraced her. Everest's hug whispered to the young Bernese Mountain Dog to cheer up. ''Scene 8: Mount Estermere Western Slopes (Scene Change: Centurion's Badge) As the blizzard conjured up by Frostbound's weather capsule subsided, the eastern slopes of Mount Estermere were repaired. Although the accident the prior day still fueled an already burning grudge. When the sun rose above the mountains, Queimar refused to leave the false safety of the orphanage. They'd find him anyway... It was only by his sister's, Frostbound's, and Everest's wills that he took a step onto the icy stone sidewalks. Anyone who so much as gave a loathing glare at Queimar or Nevasca received the same from their Malamute guardian, with intensity increased tenfold. With air as cool and crisp as an autumn breeze, and snow that crunched beneath one's toes, the volunteers got to work yet again, this time with the western slopes. Far worse than the east had been... One Weimaraner-Shepherd has arisen first, and was already nearing completing repairing one set of ski lifts. "Early bird gets to work, eh, Centurion?" Saracco called up with a warm smile against the frigid wind. Centurion rolled his golden eyes as the miniature salamander in his hand spat fire unto cold steel. "Just as long as no one messes me up, I can get this done in the next ten minutes... And you guys are just now arriving?" He commented sarcastically as he continued his work. The corners of Saracco's mouth curled up as he shook his head. "We're not as eclectic and dynamic as you are, Centurion...." riposted the Cursinu. "Some of us actually get ''sleep, you know what I'm sayin'?" "Yeah, I hear you, my friend..." Centurion muttered nonchalantly under his breath as the snarky Cursinu he called 'friend' continued about his work. He helped some of the others clear a jagged, destroyed path for Rubble to tear up. The whistling howl from the engine of Rubble's rig screeched as the stone was torn up from the ground. "Rubble on the double!" He exclaimed ecstatically as he got to work after the others had cleared the path of snow with their trusty shovels. Fortunately, the snow had froze into a fine powder, equating to somewhat easier shoveling. Standing off near the foot of the mountains was Ryder, conversing silently with another individual, teeth chattering against unforgiving frigidness. The voice was muffled and weak as if the speaker's vocal chords were frozen solid. The eighteen-year-old leader tapped the screen and terminated the call. He let out a discontent sigh and shook his head. "At this rate, Chase and the others will be back in two days time..." He muttered angrily, grinding his pearly white teeth together. "If all goes well, they'll be back tomorrow..." Meanwhile, as Centurion was repairing the ski lift's broken wires and shattered screws and pulleys, Nevasca was preoccupied with dusting off the roof of a buried shed. Standing on her toes leaning over the icy metal sheets was chilling against her fur. Her bushy tail was covered in powdered snow. She rested her head on the roof, clasping the blue plastic scraper in her small, ageless hand. Fourteen years old and a prankster... An orphan who wore the same clothes for fourteen years because donations seemingly came to a screeching halt after the two Berners arrived... Nevasca can't even purchase a longer skirt that lacked the tatters of time. Nevasca, being her ever-so curious self, wandered off, straying from her appointed task. She left soft tracks in the snow, unlike her brother's heavy paw prints. She observed the engine on the side of one of the unearthed ski lodges that operated the ski lifts. She eyed the dust-covered engine curiously, eyes full of wonder. Both she and her brother seemed to be easily amused by some of the most common things. She spends so much time on the mountains, but has never figured out how to operate one of these... "Nevasca!" Hearing her name sent her ears perking. The Bernese Mountain pup turned to see the source, Centurion. He called out once again, "Go tell Ryder that this ski lift is almost repaired for me, please?" "Sure thing!" Nevasca said bubbling. She wore a smile on her face as she did what she was told. Ryder was in a particularly gloomy mood when she arrived, but one glance at the jovial Nevasca brought the corners of his lips curling up. She received a praise and a pat on the head for her troubles. As she ran back to Centurion hovering high above the ground, she exclaimed, "Okay, I did it- Ah!" She squealed surprisingly as she slipped on the ice. A mechanical whirring signaled dread as Centurion screamed. He twirled and spun uncontrollably in the air as his right arm became entangled and trapped by wires. His jet pack hollered and pulled him away, but one long wire ensnared him. From the support tower he was working on, a few gears and screws projected outwards, some of which cutting Centurion's arm... "Nevasca!!" He yelled in desperation. "Turn it off!!" Kingsley and a few others arrived to see the sight. "You little brat, what did you do?!" Kingsley snarled as Nevasca frantically started pressing buttons and pulling levers to shut the engine off... The large black Mastiff shoved the small Bernese Mountain pup out of the way and shut the engine off himself. Centurion wriggled himself loose and crash-landed near the bystanders as his wings folded back into his Pup Pack. His arm looked like it had just gone through barbed wire. "Great...." Centurion muttered as he stood up slowly, clutching his injured arm. "I need to take a day..." Kingsley, on the other hand, would have none of it. He clasped Nevasca's collar tightly and was about to storm off with her, however Centurion intervened as tears flowed from Nevasca's colorless gray eyes. Kingsley shot a menacing eye towards the Weimaraner-Shepherd, but soon released Nevasca as Centurion said, "It's not her fault..." Tension in the air continued to grow thick like a fog that shrouded a forest in the night as Rubble had finished laying down new stones for the brick paths. The exquisite cobblestone roads throughout New Estermere were on par with the beauty of famous paintings, with Rubble as the artist. That night, Queimar and Nevasca sat silently in their room at the orphanage, cuddling each other with naught but a quilt blanket to warm them. In the room across, Centurion was sat with makeshift bandages around his arm... They rose out of bed and crept across the floor, hoping not to wake anyone up... The subtle creak of the wooden floor made their hearts skip a beat... They knew what they had to do. They knew they'd cause panic... The morning began with frantic searches for Queimar and Nevasca... ''Scene 9: Mount Estermere Wilderness (Scene Change: Skye's Badge) The propellers of Skye's helicopter whirled while Chase's engine roared against the endless white... Their water supply was running out, and they needed to find some sort of food... Returning to New Estermere would be optimal, but unlikely. Tundra shook her head. "Chase?" She called out, a bit annoyed at their leader. Chase sighed as his ears dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tundra...?" He answered. "Just admit it..." retorted the Brown Husky. "We're lost!" "I'm with Tundra, Chase..." said Mindy. The St. Bernard scratched the back of her head. "That blizzard was unnatural... It severely threw us off course! It's like we're chasing our own tails!" The black Husky with the injured tail rolled his eyes. The pain was itching and infuriating. He was prepared to gnaw it off pretty soon. "We're closer to Canada than to New Estermere at this point..." He remarked. The black and gold Dachshund tightly hugged the Bear Dog for warmth. The cold wind bit against her like razor-sharp teeth. As Skye flew high above the trees, all she could bear witness to was a still-life of the landscape. Ageless snow-capped mountains, frozen lakes like shimmering mirrors, and porcupine-quill coniferous trees against the endless white were all that the Cockapoo could see. However, those pink eyes would not falter so easily... She gazed upon two figures in the distance, small and identical, trudging through powder up to their knees, hand in hand. Skye landed on the fresh powder to report to the team. "Hey guys... We got company." Chase tilted his head as Queimar and Nevasca approached them. Mindy gave a slight "Aww" At the two. "They're so cute!" She sighed. "We know how to get back to New Estermere!" Exclaimed Queimar as he panted through his exhaustion. Nevasca gave a few more nods in affirmation. "It's true! We know these mountains like the back of our paws!" She added with exuberance as she beckoned to the PAW Patrol pups. "Follow us!" This was a miracle in the making, just as the lost skiers had just started to lose hope. Chase tilted his head as he slowly trailed the two pups in his police cruiser. "How did you guys find us?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Queimar and Nevasca as they trudged once more through the snow. "We told you! We know these mountains like the back of our paws!" The two twins reiterate simultaneously and cheerfully. As the hours passed, and the sun gradually crept to its zenith, the scent of fresh fish and spices soon pierced their noses... They were approaching New Estermere. While Queimar and Nevasca were unaware of the fact that there was a frantic search for them in town, they happily guided the PAW Patrol and the skiers back with their fluffy wagging tails. Tundra and Mindy simply adored Queimar and Nevasca. The adorable way they wagged their big, fluffy tails, the fact that they've essentially memorized the terrain, their almost fantasy-esque silver eyes, and their sibling dynamic. "Perhaps if we ask Ryder, he'll let them join the PAW Patrol?" Asked Tundra excitedly. "Perhaps..." replied Mindy. "I mean, who can say no to those faces?" "Exactly!" Added Skye via Pup Tag communication. "I can..." muttered Chase sarcastically. The girls simply rolled their eyes as the group approached Mount Estermere... Scene 10: New Estermere Lake District (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) Haukea was going ballistic. The white Shepherd woke up and strolled to Queimar and Nevasca's room to wake them up, only to discover the twins missing. Centurion smirked as he watched the scene from across the hall. "Did you see them leave?!" Haukea asked Centurion with tears in her eyes, clutching the twins' quilt blanket tightly to her chest. Centurion shrugged his shoulders in response. "Nope, haven't seen them..." He replied with guile. He new exactly where they went. He recalled catching them red-handed last night. Centurion promised to keep their secret, unless they failed to return. He would have gone with them, had it not been for his arm. Kingsley led a group of canines through the Lake District in search of he troublesome twins. Of course, several of these parties searched New Estermere from top to bottom, every crook and crevasse. Frostbound was with Everest and a few others, Albina included, finishing up the Mountain District clean-up. Frostbound's ears twitched as he heard the sounds of engines and a helicopter. He turned to see four vehicles storming down the slopes, Chase at the head with none other than Queimar and Nevasca astride the cruiser. "Well I'll be..!" The Malamute muttered. Everest gasped as she saw the others return. "Hey everyone! The PAW Patrol has returned with the lost skiers!" That was a mistake. Everest was almost bulldozed over by a clamoring crowd eager to catch a glimpse of the PAW Patrol's return. Some EMT's tended to the rescued skiers, who promptly thanked the PAW Patrol, and Queimar and Nevasca, for finding them. As Ryder approached with great haste, the tall blonde skier gestured to the two young pups. "Those two are keepers!" He said with a gratuitous smile. The Dachshund girl, black Husky and Karakachan Bear Dog nodded in agreement, the Husky wincing in pain as his injured tail was tended to. The black and gold Dachshund girl wrapped her lanky arms around Queimar and Nevasca, praising them on their appearance. "These two are so cute~!!" She exclaimed ecstatically. Haukea and Centurion slowly trudged up the frozen, clean slopes. Centurion still had his injured arm. Saracco and Rubble stood proudly alongside Ryder as he approached the two Bernese Mountain pups, clutching two glimmering objects in his fist. "I think I've got an idea..." The eighteen-year-old young man smirked. He flipped his hair back alluringly and smirked at the two pups. Everest and Frostbound stood behind Queimar and Nevasca, proud smiles on their faces as if they were a mother and father praising their son and daughter after winning an award. "I want to make you two members of the PAW Patrol!" He announced proudly, presenting two identical Pup Tags to the twins. A Yin-Yang symbol, the Yang was blue and rigid like Ice while the Yin was waving and flaring like fire against a dark purple background. After rolling his eyes as the twins graciously accepted the Pup Tags, Frostbound's ears perked up in brilliance. He leaned over to Everest and whispered a devious secret to the Husky. A guileful smirk crept across Everest's face from ear to ear as she said, "Hey Ryder... Why don't we adopt Queimar and Nevasca?" The twins gasped and jumped around with untamed jubilee. "I already have papers ready." said Albina with a smile. She had a feeling that things may change for the better once Queimar and Nevasca associated themselves with the PAW Patrol. Ryder scratched the back of his head, pondering on the thought for a few moments. Frostbound is technically a legal adult at the age of eighteen. The young man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and replied, "Eh, why not?" He replied, initiating an eruption of celebration from not only the PAW Patrol pups, but from the citizens of New Estermere itself, happy that their troublesome twins found a family after fourteen years, and also in relief as they'd go cause trouble somewhere else. The pups cheered and celebrated all the way back to the Air Patroller. "Won't we have a few tales to tell when we get back?" Rubble jested as he twirled his spotless wrench in his hand. "We sure will!" Tundra exclaimed. Queimar and Nevasca Flameante-Sneigowski... The two were formally initiated into the PAW Patrol as Trainees under Everest and Frostbound, whom they know affectionately as 'Mom' and 'Dad.' The surprise of two new Trainees to add to the ranks of the PAW Patrol was undoubtedly a heartwarming one, however this instance was not the only surprise to shake the core of one's emotions... Centurion had his own emotional complication to attend to with his mother when he returned... Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:First Gen Story Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Fanon Episode Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story